


A Million and One

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [148]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, College, Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo hated that his old frenemy was on his new team, but despite the million reasons he wasn't ready to deal with Daishou Suguru, they already found their way to a million and one.





	A Million and One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Do You Hate Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199522) by [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword). 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. God help me I love this dumpster fire of a ship.

Irritation broiled in Kuroo’s gut when he spied one name in particular on his college volleyball team roster. “You have to be kidding me.”

The longer he stared, the more the reality of it set in. Of all the people to show up at  _ his  _ college and invade  _ his  _ space, it had to be Daishou Suguru. If there were one playing style that would never mesh with his own, it was certainly Daishou’s slimy way of ingratiating himself with officials to trick them into ruling in his favor.

Kuroo wouldn't be fooled, and he would make sure no one else was, either. 

However, it was curious when practice wore on like any other, and Daishou was up to his usual antics. Yet he did everything he was asked by the coaches, and the senpai on the team actually liked him of their own volition. Gross.

What Kuroo truly couldn't shake was the way Daishou’s gaze followed him around the gym and around the campus when they were in each other’s vicinity. Every time he spotted Daishou, Daishou had already spotted him first and gave him a creepy little smirk. 

There was no way he was ever going to  _ not _ hate this. Not in a million years.

The tides shifted when Kuroo’s peaceful lunch on the quad was waylaid by an uninvited guest. “Didn't your mom ever tell you not to make that face or it would get stuck that way?”

“What do you want?” Kuroo grumbled, taking a cranky bite of his sandwich. 

Daishou sat in the grass in front of Kuroo and plucked Kuroo’s apple from his lunch bag. “Red apples? Really?” He bit into it and sneered. “These don't even taste like real food.”

“Don't you have some decomposing remains to circle?” Kuroo fought the urge to slap the apple from Daishou’s hand. 

Chuckling, Daishou said, “Nah. Just you.”

Kuroo scarfed his sandwich and Daishou polished off the apple, and the silence of their shared meal was suspiciously companionable. 

The next day was more of the same, save for Daishou being gracious enough to bring his own damn lunch. The words they exchanged weren’t so much conversation as they were sniping at one another, but Kuroo couldn’t deny looking forward to his daily verbal spars with Daishou. 

He wasn’t sure when he started seeking Daishou out first, but somehow it happened anyway.

Their team’s first match of the season was against perennial powerhouse Tokyo University, and Kuroo was ready. He and Daishou were the only first years on the roster, so they stood next to each other in the lineup, and Kuroo nudges him with an elbow.

“You ready to do this thing?”

“More ready than you.” But a smile lingered on Daishou’s lips as they took the court together.


End file.
